


Connected by Texts

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Post 5x11, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Caroline I know I’ve promised to never go back but I never said I wouldn’t call or text you.And seeing as you’re not returning my calls, I hope you’ll answer this text.Sincerely yours, Klaus.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 31





	Connected by Texts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Klaus was pacing around his room; phone in hand, convincing himself that what he was doing was not breaking his promise in any way. He cracked his neck and dialed her number; it rang once, then twice, it went on for a while until the annoying lady asked if he wanted to leave a message. Knowing he still wasn’t sure what to tell her, he hung up.

It’s not like Klaus didn’t appreciate the commodity of modern technology but he was still very old fashioned in these things. He’d much rather send letters and such, but he knew she probably wouldn’t like that so he refrained from doing so.

He called her a couple more times but she kept ignoring him so he had no other choice left, he had to text her. Klaus moved his fingers fast and nimbly, writing and rewriting the damn thing; he was a bit of a perfectionist and he wanted it to be just right. Not completely satisfied with the result he sighed and pressed send.

Caroline was in the middle of class and her phone kept ringing and ringing, she was just happy the sound was off. Could you imagine if it was on? How embarrassing would that be? Ugh it was becoming so annoying she was honestly thinking of turning it off, all that vibrating was making her go nuts. As she was picking it up to turn it off she noticed the calls were coming from Klaus… _odd_. She wasn’t expecting that at all, what does he want now? Well it really didn’t matter, she was in class and she was definitely not going to call _him_.

Still, it could be something important…

As she was wondering about what to do her phone vibrated again, but it wasn’t a call.

_“Caroline I know I’ve promised to never go back but I never said I wouldn’t call or text you._

_And seeing as you’re not returning my calls, I hope you’ll answer this text._

_Sincerely yours, Klaus.”_

Caroline was completely dumbfounded reading his text, was he drunk? What in the world possessed him to send a text? Rapidly she answered him, without thinking twice about it. Hoping he’d get the hint and leave her alone.

_“Klaus, seriously?_

_This isn’t a letter it’s a text, no need to end it like that._

_Besides I’m too busy to answer your calls.”_

Klaus was going mad with the wait, he knew most likely she wouldn’t answer but a little voice inside told him that she just might do it. He almost seemed like a teenager, god, if Rebekah ever finds out about this he’ll never hear the end of it.

But truth be told she wasn’t around much anymore, Kol and Finn were gone as well. Elijah drifted away from his side and honestly NOLA had turned out to be anything but what he had expected. He couldn’t help but feel that something was amiss, in amidst of all this drama there was no one who he could talk to. No one who actually cared enough to tell him the truth, not like some certain blonde spitfire he knew. Sure he compelled himself a shrink, a very bad one though. Well she wasn’t really a psychiatrist more like a diary he could pour his thoughts into and then erase.

Suddenly his phone rang bringing him out of his brooding moment.

Klaus read the text, a huge grin tugging on his lips, how could she have such a big effect on him with a simple text? He didn’t know, but this was what was missing, _she_ was what he missed, not that he’d ever admit it.

_“I’m sorry love; I’m not one to usually trade texts._

_Besides if you were truly busy I’m sure you wouldn’t have been able to answer me.”_

Caroline got a new text and rolled her eyes before checking it. Klaus again, what a surprise, even after all this time he just couldn’t get a hint. Her eyes doubled their size and she wanted nothing more than to throw something at his head, what a jerk. Why did she even bother?

_“I am busy; I’m just not rude like some people are._

_Hint: you!_

_I’m in class, leave me alone.”_

_“Sweetheart, it was not my intention to bother you but I can’t help myself._

_If you’re in class you shouldn’t have texted me back._

_And I feel offended, I am not rude._

_PS: Just so you know, I will only leave you alone if you stop answering me.”_

Caroline was a very stubborn person and did not appreciate Klaus goading her on. Her competitive spirit rose and she turned off her phone, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from replying in some way or another. That’s how much he messed with her head.

Klaus knew that he probably shouldn’t have said that, but it was a risk he willingly took. He knew her better than she knew herself. He was certain that, sooner rather than later, she would come up with a witty response and would be unable to help herself.

For now he put the phone back in his pocket, his feelings lighter, waiting for her. It still baffled him how such a short exchange made his emotions get all jumbled up.

* * *

After a long day at college Caroline was finally at her dorm room, no roommates to be found, but she knew Elena was probably with Satan (aka Damon) and Bonnie with Jeremy, leaving her all by her lonesome. It was fine though, she was used to it and honestly she enjoyed her time alone. Today though, something felt different, she felt so alone in the world.

Caroline threw herself on the bed, making her phone fall out of her pocket. Her heart immediately sped up without her say-so or understanding. She picked it up and turned it on, no calls and no messages, what was she even expecting?

For a second she wondered if she should do it, but why the hell not? She was bored; it was just a way to pass the time.

_“Klaus what did you want?”_

Klaus heard the best sound in the world and fished his phone out of his jean’s pocket while sipping on his glass of bourbon. A dazzling smile crossed his face. True her message could have been a bit friendlier, but what would be the fun in that?

_“Obviously I wanted to talk with you, love.”_

_“About what?”_

_“Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life.”_

_“Oh please, you need new lines._

_I thought we agreed I’m too smart to be seduced by you.”_

_“You remembered…how thoughtful of you._

_I recall telling you, that’s why I like you.”_

_“Well…don’t try to confuse me with your British charm._

_What did you want to talk about?”_

_“Oh, so you think I’m charming?”_

_“That’s beside the point._

_Focus, Klaus.”_

_“I could ask you the same question Caroline._

_Why are you even wasting your time with me?”_

_“If I truly considered this a waste of my time, I wouldn’t be doing it…_

_Besides I’m curious._

_What would the big bad hybrid want with me?”_

_“A very pertinent question and you very well know the answer, love.”_

_“I don’t, I really don’t.”_

_“Well, I have many things I want to do with you._

_Let’s go with the less obscene shall we?_

_I want to show you the world.”_

_“So you have said, but I’m sure that’s not why you texted me.”_

_“Caroline, I love our little games._

_I do._

_But be honest._

_You know why I did it and you know why you’re going along with it.”_

_“Maybe I don’t believe you.”_

_“Maybe_ I _don’t believe_ you _.”_

_“Ok fine, seeing as you’re too much of a coward to actually say the words…”_

_“Don’t test my patience sweetheart.”_

_“Or what?_

_You’ll never text me again?_

_I was honest with you once, it’s your turn now.”_

_“Fine, you win._

_I’ve missed you.”_

_“There, was it that hard to say it?”_

_“Unbearably so.”_

_“Drama queen.”_

_“So when are you going to come visit me?”_

_“What?”_

_“You’re obviously bored out of your mind in that small town._

_Besides I’m not offering you to travel the world_

_I’m just asking you when you’re coming to visit me._

_Since I can’t…visit you.”_

_“I’m too busy.”_

_“Liar.”_

_“I am not lying.”_

_“You could’ve fooled me._

_Why are you lying to yourself?_

_You’re dying to visit NOLA.”_

_“I am actually.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, I’ve heard NOLA is absolutely stunning._

_I’d love to go there.”_

_“Right…you’d love to visit NOLA not me._

_Very smart, love._

_Very cruel too.”_

_“You’re very perceptive.”_

_“Still you’d need a place to stay._

_Why not my mansion?”_

_“I’m not sure that would be a good idea.”_

_“Why?_

_Scared of what might happen in closed quarters?”_

_“No!_

_Absolutely nothing would happen!”_

_“Then why not?”_

_“FINE!”_

_“Great._

_Seeing as tomorrow is Saturday I bought you an airplane ticket, for today._

_Don’t worry; you’ll only spend the weekend._

_Unless you want to be here longer, which can also be arranged.”_

_“Klaus, no!_

_Don’t you dare!”_

_“Sorry love, it’s already done._

_Pack your things.”_

_“…”_

_“Come on love, take a chance._

_It’s a one time opportunity._

_Take it, start enjoying your life._

_Put yourself first for a change.”_

_“Is it just me or did you become pushier?”_

_“Just you, I didn’t change.”_

_“I’ll go.”_

_“Fantastic.”_

_“On one condition.”_

_“Sure, what is it?”_

_“I can leave your mansion or NOLA whenever I want.”_

_“Caroline, I wasn’t going to hold you prisoner._

_But now that the idea’s in my head, I’m starting to reconsider.”_

_“Ugh jerk.”_

_“Yes, but a funny one._

_I agree to your condition of course.”_

_“See you tomorrow then?”_

_“No, see you today._

_The plane leaves in a couple of hours, so hurry up.”_

_“Do not hurry me!”_

_“Right, I’ll be patiently waiting for you.”_

_“Yeah, sure._

_Let’s talk later; I have to pack my bags._

_Oh and Klaus…thanks.”_

_“You’re welcome, Caroline.”_

They both dropped their phones, Caroline busying herself with things that needed to be done and Klaus grinning into his drink, who would’ve thought? Phones and texting were way handier than he ever figured they would be, amazing. They were practically miracle workers.

Caroline was coming…if he had known this would happen, he would have texted her earlier.

He sent everybody away, even Elijah, this weekend belonged to them both and no one else.

* * *

Caroline had her doubts about the whole situation, but figured travelling to New Orleans wouldn’t hurt anyone, it would actually help…ok that was absolute crap, she just really, really wanted to visit it. As someone very wise, and old, had told her before there truly was a whole world outside of Mystic Falls, waiting for her. She could hear his voice echoing in her mind, _“Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it.”_

Caroline knew that going to NOLA was the right choice, for once she was going to live, truly and passionately live, for herself and no one else.

With a deep breath she prepared herself for what would come next.

The bell rang, at the same time Klaus got a text.

_“I’m here.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
